Never Let Me Go
by DragonGirlzzz
Summary: Well, this is my first Wincest fluff fic, so go easy on me. Sam is 15 and Dean is 18, respectively. Summary inside. :)


Okay, so this is my first fluff - the heck, this is my first fic ever - so please don't be harsh on me. This was a request from my cousin who is also a Wincest shipper and, well, she's the one that encouraged me to open up my WordPad on the computer and start writing down this fic for her. I hope it came out well... Constructive criticism is very welcome, as I'd love to know what I could do to improve in my writing skills. :D

**Fandom:** _Supernatural  
_**Character(s):** _Sam, Dean  
_**Age(s):** _15 and 18, respectively  
_**Summary:** _After a tough day at school and with their dad on yet another hunt, all Sam wants is to take a shower and snuggle up in his big brother's arms. Wincest. Fluff. Or some sort of a make out session. I dunno how to tag it... No underage sex here, just snuggling and kissing. Not your type of thing? Don't read.  
And for those of you who like it - enjoy! :)  
_

* * *

Sam let out a long sigh as he shut the door behind him and threw his school bag at the foot of the motel bed. He looked around, hazel eyes taking in his surroundings. Nothing new, though, just the same old cheap room they've been staying at for a couple of days now. "Heya, Sammy!" came Dean's voice from the bathroom. The older Winchester stepped out of it while wiping his face with a towel. It seemed like he had just got dressed after taking a shower. "How was school?" he asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders and sat on the edge of one of the beds. "Fine, I guess...," he mumbled and then felt as the matress dipped beside him from his brother's weight.

"Where's dad?" Sam asked. Dean bit his lower lip. "He just went on a hunt. He won't be back in a few days," he said casually and Sam just nodded. "I'll be off to take a shower, then..," he said, got up, grabbed his duffel and entered the bathroom.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
**  
When Sam got out, now dressed in different clothes, he saw Dean laying on the bed watching TV, back rested against the head board of the bed. He sighed and went over to lie down beside him. At first Dean was puzzled, shooting his brother a confused look whlie Sam just rested his head on his brother's chest and placed his hand on Dean's belly. Dean licked his lips and sighed, wrapping an arm around Sam to return the gesture. It was moments like this that made their day from gray to colour and they felt better from all the events of the long day.

"Anything interesting happen today?"

Sam looked up lazily at his big brother and lifted his brows. "Not really...," he mumbled. Dean smiled and, _damn_, did that make Sam want to kiss his brother right now. Dean had noticed how his brothers' eyes trailed off from his and smirked. He tilted his head to the side and pulled Sam up to a sitting position. When both of them were sitting up on the bed, Dean placed his hand on Sam's cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb. Sam was a bit surprised at first, eyes slightly widening, but then he relaxed into the touch, his lids feeling heavy already.

Sam licked his lips slowly and looked up at his brother in the eyes. Dean's eyes trailed down his little brother's face and stopped on his lips. He leant in and pressed the side of his face against Sam's cheek. "I know that look, Sammy," he whispered and felt how his little brother shivered, letting out a barely audiable moan. Dean smirked and pulled away, then leant in again and let his lips ghost over his little brother's.

"De, please...," Sam whispered and closed his eyes as he felt Dean's lips press against his in a soft kiss. It has been a long time now - couple of months, actually - that Sam has waited for this moment, but he was too scared to make a move on it since he feared that his brother would freak out and turn his back on him. But the way he let his guard down just five seconds ago made him realize that Dean was also thinking the same thing, and that made him relax and feel more confident as the kiss deepened.

Sam placed his hands on Dean's shoulder and gripped gently, feeling his big brother's tongue brush over his lips. He parted them and let his brother pass. Their tongues interwined in a slow, lazy battle for dominance before their lips collided again. Dean placed a hand on his little brother's chest and pushed him down on the matress, settling himself between Sam's spread legs. Their lips parted and Dean smirked when he saw Sam's flushed face and how he was panting, pupils blown wide. He ran his hand under Sam's shirt and rested it on his small, still forming abs and started trailing kisses down his little brother's jaw line, down the neck and then suckled on his collarbone. Sam arched his back up at the feeling and let out a low, long, pleasure-filled groan. Dean then moved up and sucked on his brother's pulse point, then moved behind his ear where he made sure that, with soft bites and licks, he'd leave a mark.

And with Sam's long hair it was impossible for anyone to see it.

By the time he pulled away Sam was turned into a hot mess, eyes pleading for more. Dean moved away and grabbed his little brother by the hands, pulling him up and manhandling him until he was straddling his big brother. Dean rested his back against the head board once more and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. Sam dipped his head forward so that their foreheads were touching and smiled. And that looked like one hell of a drunk smile after what just happened. "I love you, De," he whispered and Dean swore that his heard skipped a beat. Emerald eyes looked deeply into hazel ones and he smiled softly. "Love you too, baby boy," he whispered and threaded his fingers in his little brother's long hair, tilting his head so that he could press their lips together in another deep, passionate kiss.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

After their long make out session, Sam and Dean fell asleep cuddled on the bed. Sam was still straddling Dean, his big brother still had his arms around his waist and Sam's head was rested right under Dean's chin. Well, didn't they look cute? They have been napping like that for a few hours now. Sam was the first to wake up. His eyes darted from left to right, from up to down and his mind worked tirelessly to remember the latest events. And then, _bang!_; it hit him. He slightly widened his eyes, but then relaxed and snuggled up even more in his brother's warm embrace, letting out a happy sigh. Suddenly he felt Dean's chest rise and fall as he let out a long breath that indicated he was waking up. Sam looked up and smiled at him sleepily. "Hey," he mumbled and Dean smiled. Sam moved up to plant a quick kiss on his brother's full lips and then grinned. Dean opened his eyes even more, the blur fading quickly from his vision and clearing up.

"Hey, Sammy?" came his hoarse, sleepy voice.  
"Yeah?"  
"You tell any of this to dad and I'll skin you alive."

Sam widened his eyes, losing the smile. Dean grinned and chuckled. "You know I'm not capable of doing it, right?" he asked, not believing his eyes. Sam swallowed and nodded slowly, seemingly starting to relax a bit. "I-I won't say anything..," he promised and Dean stroked his head, nodded and let Sam rest his head on his big brother's chest again. The rest of their afternoon was spent in soft touches, passionate kisses and sweet talks...

_**FIN**_


End file.
